


In Other Words, Baby Kiss Me

by ishipallthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Date, Tony wants to take Steve flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/pseuds/ishipallthings
Summary: Steve traces the familiar shape of the armor with his eyes, a swell of fondness building in his chest. He’s sketched it more times than he can count, and he’s sketched Tony with the armor enough to fill at least half a dozen notebooks. Still, he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop marveling at it.In which Tony surprises Steve and takes him flying.





	In Other Words, Baby Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodnight, My Handsome Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013246) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna). 

> This is inspired by Luna's lovely art - I hope you like it! :D Written for the Madness period of Mid-Year Exchange.
> 
> Eternal thanks to erde for the quick and awesome beta!
> 
> Fic title from Sinatra's Fly Me to the Moon.

“You know, when you said you had a surprise for me on your balcony, I didn’t think it would be this.”

Steve laughs as he leans forward, two hands loosely clasped on the railing. It’s more than a little windy tonight, and if Steve were afraid of heights he would definitely be inching backwards, but he isn’t worried. 

Tony’s here, he’d catch Steve if he stumbled. 

Tony grins at him in delight as he hovers in the air near the balcony, almost eye-level with Steve but not quite.

Steve traces the familiar shape of the armor with his eyes, a swell of fondness building in his chest. He’s sketched it more times than he can count, and he’s sketched Tony with the armor enough to fill at least half a dozen notebooks. Still, he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop marveling at it. It’s elegant and powerful at the same time, something that could have come from one of the stories his mother used to tell him when he was too sick to get out of bed, full of magic and fantastical things. Fairies, dragons, wizards. A flying knight in shining armor. 

Tony tosses his head back a little and gasps dramatically, one hand coming up to shield the arc reactor as if clutching his chest. 

“That hurts, Steve. Are you saying I’m not a good surprise?”

Steve moves forward again, reaching one hand out to grasp Tony’s right shoulder. “You’re the best surprise,” he says, voice low. 

There’s a note of seriousness in it that seems to catch Tony off guard, his eyes widening a little. It’s true though. He never expected to find what he has with Tony now, not only a home and family with the team, but also someone he can build his life with, someone he can take care of and laugh with and fight with - and love.

Steve thinks it would be very easy to love Tony for all of his life. 

“Yeah?”

Tony smiles at Steve, a soft thing that’s a little lopsided at the edges, and Steve’s heart flips over in his chest at the careful happiness he hears in Tony’s voice.

“The best.” Steve repeats, hoping Tony will hear and believe the certainty in his words.

“Who else keeps me on my toes like you do, Shellhead?” Steve continues after a pause, a hint of teasing now taking over his voice. 

Tony hums and tilts his head in what Steve assumes is acknowledgment before replying. “Pretty sure I’m only returning the favor, sunshine.” 

The endearment leaves Steve feeling warm and happy as he ducks his head with a sheepish grin. He remembers the first time Tony had called him that, worried and frantic as he pulled Steve out from under a partially collapsed building, eyes darting everywhere before settling on Steve’s pale face as he cradled Steve’s head in his lap. “Alright there, sunshine? Still with us?” If Steve hadn’t been half-unconscious, he probably would have kissed Tony right then and there. 

Tony opens his mouth to continue, but Steve is leaning down for a kiss before he can get the words out, bracing his hands on the balcony. It’s a light brush of lips at first, soft and sweet, and Steve lets out a soft noise of contentment. Without breaking the kiss, Tony nudges at him a bit, and then they’re at eye level. Steve wraps an arm around the neck of the armor, tugging Tony forward as close as he can given their positions. They’re both breathing heavily by the time they break apart, Tony’s gauntlet carefully framing Steve’s face.

“What was that for?” 

Steve shrugs, eyes dancing as he meets Tony’s gaze. “Just wanted to kiss you.” he says. 

Tony laughs, a loud booming laugh that Steve doesn’t get to hear as nearly as often as he likes. “I’d love an encore of that, but if you do that when we’re in the air I might get distracted and drop you, so let’s save that for tonight.” 

“In the air?” Steve asks, giving Tony a look of confusion.

“That’s the surprise, Steve. I’m taking you flying in the armor.” Tony explains, looking at him for a long moment. 

“Really?”

Steve knows Tony’s well-aware of his love of flying, and he’s asked Tony about how it feels to fly with the armor more than a few times, but somehow the thought of flying with him in the armor outside of battle situations has never crossed his mind. Steve sees the image of it in his head, Steve holding on to the armor, holding on to Tony as they take off against the backdrop of a starlit sky. It’s beautiful, and Steve’s heart is full as he thinks about Tony wanting to share this experience with Steve, and to make one of Steve’s dreams come true. 

“Yeah, I mean, if you want to.” Tony says.

Steve’s replying almost before he’s done with his sentence. “I’d love to, Tony.” 

Excitement and joy bloom slowly in Tony’s face at Steve’s words, and he’s beaming a little as he nods and gestures for Steve to move backwards before landing in front of him on the balcony. 

They settle into position easily, adapting a familiar battle move, and Tony ends up with one arm around Steve’s waist with Steve’s arms looped around Tony’s neck. 

Tony’s voice is warm and close, his mouth almost brushing Steve’s ear. “You ready?” he asks. 

“Been waiting for this all my life.” Steve tells him, and it’s nothing but the absolute truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best! :D
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter under the same handle, I love screaming about stevetony <3


End file.
